Thinking Of You
by Yoona Ramdanii
Summary: Sekuelnya berlanjut... di adaptasi dari lagu -Thinking of You- Katty Pery... semoga minna-san suka ya? / Aku selalu terfikir tentangmu, Naruto.../ Tidak, aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Narutooooo...


**Thinking Of You **

**FemNaruto x Sasuke x Sakura**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**°•••°°•••°**

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one**

**I still got the seed**

**.**

**.**

Entahlah. aku merasa Naruto begitu sempurna hingga tak ada satu gadispun yang bisa menyaingi kesempurnaannya dimataku. Iris sappire sebiru samudra yang menghanyutkan, surai kuning keemasan bak matahari yang menghangatkan, serta senyuman ceria yangs selalu nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik membuatku merasa terhipnotis atas kedamaian yang ditawarkan padaku.

Naif? Mungkin. Tapi aku tak peduli. Karena disaat aku menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis gadis itu, aku selalu teringat tentangnya. Terlalu mudah untukku membandingkan semuanya. Apalagi dengan Naruto yang begitu sempurna dimataku. Sangat mustahil untukku bisa berpaling begitu saja mengabaikan perasaan rindu yang menguat dihatiku.

Salah jika aku menginginkan gadis yang mirip dengannya? Egoiskah? Tak apa. Aku menginginkan kesempurnaan yang utuh seperti yang dimilikinya. Aku hanya memandang datar pada setiap gadis yang menggodaku. Termasuk Sakura. Yang tak hentinya menggangguku. Padahal malam itu sudah aku katakan, aku tak ingin melanjutkan hubungan yang hanya menggunakan alasan agar aku melupakan Naruto. Padahal itu sangat tidak membuatku luluh.

Aku memilah segala sesuatu agar dapat kutimbang baik dan buruknya. Seperti saat itu, saat aku memilih untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura yang berakhir dengan rasa hampa dan rasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Seolah aku hanya membuat masalah yang menjerumuskanku kedalam jurang tak berperasaan.

Aku simpulkan jika apapun yang aku anggap terbaik, akan selalu membuatku terpuruk dalam jurang kerinduan pada sosok gadis musim panas yang kini tak ada lagi disampingku. Terus mengharapkannya adalah hal bodoh. Tapi aku rela menjadi bodoh hanya untuk terus mencintainya.

**°•••°°•••°**

**You said move on**

**Where do I go**

**I guess second best**

**Is all I will know**

**.**

**.**

Akhir akhir ini aku selalu memimpikannya. Tak seperti dulu yang selalu dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan suara yang terdengar lirih. Mengatakan hal sama berulang padaku.

"Tegarlah Sasuke, lepaskan aku. Kau kan temukan penggantiku, percayalah"

Kata kata itu selalu Naruto ucapkan, acap kali aku memimpikannya. Terkadang aku berfikir 'Apakah dia terbebani dengan perasaanku ini?'. Entahlah aku tak tahu. Aku hanya memohon pada Kami-sama agar aku dapat menjalani hidup layaknya manusia.

Manusia, eh? Aku hanya merasa seperti mayat hidup. Benar apa kata Shikamaru. Aku seperti Zombie dalam film Recident Evil. Aku tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Hatiku, telah terpaku dikota ini. Konoha adalah tempatku pulang. Karena di Konoha pula aku bertemu dengannya, Naruto.

Aku hanya bisa menerka apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Aku buta arah. Hanya bisa mengira kemana dan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengurus bengkelpun, aku tak yakin. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa aku lakukan, tanpa berniat melakukan hal hal baru seperti saat dulu Naruto masih berada disampingku.

Sembilan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untukku melupakan begitu saja setiap kenangan yang tertulis dengan jelas dalam otakku. Bagaimana saat dia tertawa, merajuk, mengejekku, dan bahkan berbuat kasar padaku. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Karena hanya dengan Narutolah aku bisa melepaskan segala ekspresi yang tak pernah aku tunjukkan pada orang lain. Selain dari kaa-san dan anikii-ku yang menyebalkan.

**°•••°°•••°**

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What you would do if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your eyes**

.

.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau mengantarku ke Ame untuk mengambil pesanan bengkel kita?", tanya Sakura padaku.

"Kau bisa mengajak Shikamru atau Kiba, aku sibuk!", jawabku.

"Ayolah, mereka sedang memiliki pekerjaan hanya kau yang masih bisa duduk santai disini.", rengeknya padaku.

"Baiklah,", tak ada salahnya jika mengantarnya dan bergegas kembali.

Sore hari yang dingin dengan gemuruh guntur yang bersahutan. Ditengah badai hujan Sasuke memutuskan untuk istirahat dipenginapan. Karena hari sudah malam dan juga hujan masih setia menemani malam yang dingin. Sasuke memesan dua kamar, namun hanya ada satu kamar tersisa. Mengingat begitu banyak pengendara yang sama sama memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Tak mungkinkan menerjang badai hujan di waktu malam dan juga jalanan licin?

"Maaf tuan, hanya ada satu kamar tersisa", jawab sipemilik penginapan.

"Baiklah, aku ambil", aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk menyewa sebuah kamar inap. Meskipun enggan tapi ini terpaksa, karena harus satu kamar dengan Sakura.

"Ini kuncinya tuan", beberapa saat aku mengikuti sipemilik menuju kamar inap yang aku sewa. Kemudian aku ambil kunci yang diserahkannya padaku setelah sampai didepan kamar.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik baik saja?", tanya Sakura.

"Hn", jawabku.

Aku menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri dari air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Setelah beberapa saat aku keluar dengan pakaian yang aku kenakan. Sakura menatapku tapi aku menghiraukannya.

Bayangan wajah Naruto selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan disaat aku bersama dengan gadis lainpun hanya wajahnya yang terpaku dimataku. Selalu terpikir tentangnya. aku merasa sudah gila. Sembilan tahun berlalu tapi aku masih terikat padanya.

Aku selalu berandai andai dengan kata jika difikiranku. 'Jika kau masih hidup, apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamulah gadis satu satunya yang mengisi hatiku. Naruto.'.

Berulang kali aku merasakan sebuah keraguan, saat aku memutuskan untuk mencari penggantinya. Namun selalu dan akan selalu terbayang wajahnya, seolah mengingatkan jika aku terikat padanya.

'Sebaiknya aku tidur', fikirku. Tak lama aku terlelap dalam futon yang menjadi tempatku tidur. Sedangkan Sakura? Aku tak perduli. Karena ada satu futon lagi yang tergelar dikamar ini.

Malam masih menaungi bumi. Entah pukul berapa tapi aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku terbangun dari tidurnya saat malam. Melewati malam dengan terjaga dan hanya terlintas satu nama dalam fikiranku. Membuatku tersiksa akan rindu yang aku pendam.

Aku berharap dapat menatap iris sappier miliknya saat ini, untuk sekedar mencari kedamaian dari teduhnya tatapan menenangkan miliknya. Saat ini aku benar benar merindukannya. Sangat.

**°•••°°•••°**

**You're like an Indian summer**

**In the middle of a winter**

**Like a hard candy**

**With a surprise center**

**How do I get better**

**Once I've had the best**

**You said there's tons of fish in the water**

**So the waters I will test**

.

.

Naruto apapun musim yang sekarang menyelimuti bumi, kau tetaplah musim panas yang dapat menghangatkan hatiku. Membuatku merasa bahagia, akan semua tingkah dan ucapanmu. Cinta bisa mengubah segalanya bukan? Mungkin itulah yang terjadi padaku hingga saat ini. Hanya dengan membayangkanmu di tengah malam dan badai hujan seperti sekarang, sudah membuatku merasakan kehangatan. Seolah kau memelukku.

Meskipun yang kau lakukan selalu membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kau tetap gadis manis dimataku, Naru. Aku tak menyukai apapun yang berkaitan dengan rasa manis. Tapi itu sebuah pengecualian untukmu. Surai mataharimu dan Iris sappier milikmu seolah menjadi sebuah manisan yang bagaikan candu untukku. Kau terlalu menyilaukan mataku.

Kau selalu bisa membuatku terkejut dengan tingkah konyolmu. Tapi hal itu membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu. Andai kamu tahu Naru. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang dan memelukmu erat. Melepaskan segala penat didadaku. Dan memohon padamu agar tak meninggalkanku, lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan penggantimu, Naru. Jika hanya kau yang sampai saat ini yang aku inginkan?", aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku telah menemukan kesempurnaan dalam dirimu. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku merindukanmu.", aku terisak menahan sesak yang menghimpit dadaku.

"Kau bilang padaku, agar aku mencoba untuk belajar hidup tanpamu. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Hanya rasa kesepian dan rasa hampa. Kau berbohong Naru. Kau menipuku. Aku telah mencobanya. Tapi hanya rasa rindu yang semakin kuat merasuk dalam fikiranku."

**°•••°°•••°**

**He kissed my lips**

**I taste your mouth**

**He pulled me in**

**I was disgusted with myself**

.

.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke, Kau menangis?", entah sejak kapan Sakura terbangun dan menemukanku dengan keadaan menangis terduduk disamping jendela yang basah karena hujan.

"Tak usah campuri urusanku!", aku menanggapinya dengan datar dan suara dingin.

"Aku tahu kau merindukan Naruto. Bahkan setelah sembilan tahun kepergiannya kau masih mencintainya. Aku iri padanya, karena Naruto memiliki hatimu. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa berharap kau akan melihatku", tuturnya.

"Jangan bermimpi Sakura, kau sudah tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Janganlah kau berharap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin", aku berdesis merasa terusik.

Aku bukan lelaki yang memiliki perasaan lebih selain pada seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatinya. Aku memandang Sakura dengan rasa kesal. Tak mengertilah jika selama ini aku telah menyakitinya? Seharusnya dia bisa berfikir jernih. Aku bukanlah lelaki yang bisa menerima kehadiran gadis lain dalam hidupku.

"Sasuke, aku mohon lihatlah aku. Tatap aku. Apakah aku kurang cantik? Apakah aku tidak menarik dimatamu?", tanya Sakura padaku.

"Hanya Naruto yang bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari hal apapun di dunia ini. Jadi jangan berharap aku akan melihatmu Sakura!", aku berteriak dihadapannya. Aku tak perduli apakah aku menyakitinya atau tidak.

Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura padaku. Dia menerjangku dan menciumku dengan menuntut. Menindih badanku dan mencoba untuk menyentuhku. Hey... Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau tolelir lagi. Ini keterlaluan.

Aku segera melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sakura dari tengkukku, dan membanting tubuhnya ke sampingku agar dia melepaskanku. Dan itu efektif melumpuhkan sikap tidak wajarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan SAKURA?", teriakanku mungkin mengganggu penghuni lain. Tapi aku tak perduli.

"Mencoba untuk memilikimu Sasuke!", geramnya padaku.

"Kau fikir dengan apa yang kau lakukan bosa meluluhkanku? Tidak. Jawabannya adalah tidak. Bahkan aku merasa jijik padamu", sergahku.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini Sasuke?"

"Karena hanya Naruto yang aku cintai, bukan gadis jalang sepertimu!", aku menunjuknya tepat didepan wajahnya. Aku melihat matanya melebar tak percaya.

"Kau hanya mengharapkan seseorang yang sudah mati untuk kembali kesisimu? Sungguh naif kau Sasuke. Padahal Kau sendiri banyak bermain dengan gadis gadis diluar sana. Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan saat kau bertemu dengan Naruto nanti, Haah?"

"Aku akan jujur padanya atas segala hal yang telah aku lakukan semenjak kepergiannya. Karena aku yakin dia mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Kau tak mengerti apapun tentangku Sakura, jangan lagi kau campuri urusanku!"

Aku pergi meninggalakn kamar inap yang aku sewa. Aku putuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Dan meminta Sai untuk mengantar Sakura ke Ame menggantikanku.

**°•••°°•••°**

**You're the best**

**And yes I do regret**

**How I could let myself**

**Bagaimana mungkin kubiarkan**

**Let you go**

**Kau pergi**

**Now the lesson's learned**

**Kini aku tlah belajar**

**I touched it I was burned**

**Kusentuh, aku terbakar**

**Oh I think you should know**

**Oh kukira kau harus tahu**

.

.

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa hanya bayangmu yang selalu terlintas dibenakku, Naruto. Perasaanku benar adanya. Kamulah yang terbaik dari sekian banyak gadis yang begitu memujaku.

Pandangan mereka hanya menginginkanku sebagai sebuah pembuktian jika mereka bisa menggapaiku. Atau mungkin karena margaku -Uchiha- mereka berani bersikap brutal untuk mendapatkanku. Itu buka tipe gadis yang aku sukai.

Rasa penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambatkan, Naruto? Aku menyesal karena tak bisa mencegahmu. Aku menyesal kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati Naruto? Kenapa harus kau?

Aku tak bisa menjalani kehidupanku yang dulu karena kematianmu. Aku sekarang menyesal Naruto. Aku menyesal karena ketidak berdayaanku. Mungkin kini aku harus belajar dari awal lagi, membangun benteng tak tertembus akan sentuhan yang mengingatkanku padamu.

Kau pasti tahu, Naruto. Sampai mana batasku, sampai mana pengakuanku terhadapmu. Meskipun kini kau tak lagi disampingku. Tapi kau selalu hidup dalam kenangan kita. Aku harus perduli pada yang lainnya, sementara mereka menutup mata akan apa yang aku rasakan? Rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa memenuhi keinginanmu Naruto. Maafkan aku.

**°•••°°•••°**

**Looking into your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes**

**Oh won't you walk through**

**And take me away**

**Oh no more mistakes**

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**

**stay**

.

.

Setelah perjalanan panjang dari Ame ke Konoha. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke mansion Uchiha di distrik tiga belas. Hanya ada Itachi-nii dan juga Kaa-san dirumah. Namun karena ini masih pagi buta, mereka belum bangun tidurnya. Aku melihat dua orang yang paling menyayangiku dimansion ini.

Mereka adalah keluarga yang berharga bagiku. Beruntung aku memiliki seorang aniiki dan juga kaa-san yang menyayangiku. Dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang hidup sebatangkara sejak ia kecil. Tapi tunggu bukankah Naruto memiliki marga Namikaze? Aku rasa aku mengenal salah satu keluarga Namikaze.

Aku tak memikirkannya lagi, biarlah masalah ini aku simpan untukku sendiri sambil mencari tahu jati diri Naruto sebenarnya. Tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik aku istirahat. Ini sudah mulai pagi mungkin tak apa jika aku bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Boleh kah aku berharap bertemu dengan Naruto lagi? Aku harap Kami-sama mengabulkannya.

**In Dream...**

aku merasa seakan sedang berada disebuah ruangan dengan dipenuhi genangan air. Gelap dan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitku. Aku tak tahu ini dimana. Tapi aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini.

Aku susuri lorong yang aku lewati. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Tapi kini aku menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna merah keemasan seperti warna kesukaan Naruto. Eh, Naruto? Apa mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya disini?

Aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu dihadapanku. Berharap tak ada hal yang mencurigakan berasal dari dalam ruangan itu. Aku membuka lebih lebar pintu dihadapanku.

**Kriiiet...**

Namun apa yang aku lihat begitu mengejutkanku. aku melihat mata sappier yang selama ini aku rindukan. Aku harap ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Jikapun itu mimpi aku berharap tak terbangun lagi.

"Kau datang Sasuke?", suara itu...

"Naruto...", aku tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu Suke, aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga", aku menerjang tubuh ringkih miliknya dan memeluknya erat. Meresapi aroma yang selama ini aku rindukan. Berharap rasa rindu itu bisa tersampaikan.

"Ne Sasuke, kau tidak boleh berubah menjadi lelaki arogant seperti dulu. Karena kau akan menemukan sosokku dari gadis lain.", nampak senyuman hangat yang menenangkanku.

"Aku tak menginginkannya Naruto, aku hanya ingin disini bersamamu.", jawabku.

"Tidak Sasuke, belum saatnya kau bersama denganku disini.", Naruto mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut. aku merindukan sentuhannya.

"Tapi...",

"Sssssttt, Kau akan kembali ke sisiku Sasuke tapi tidak sekarang. Kembalilah, kau akan tahu mengapa aku memintamu mencari penggantiku. Karena akan ada seorang yang mengisi harimu lagi Suke."

"Naruto..."

"Jangan kau ulangi kesalan yang sama Sasuke. Aku tak akan pergi dari hatimu. Tapi kau akan menjalani hari harimu selanjutnya dengan bahagia tanpa aku"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Kau akan tahu jawabanya, sekarang kembalilah Suke. Aishiteru"

"Tidak Naruto aku ingin tinggal disini lebih lama disini denganmu, kumohon jangan kau tinggalkan aku lagi. Narutoo..."

**Dream Off...**

"Tidak... Narutooo..."

Aku terbangun dengan berteriak, membuat seluruh penghuni mansion terkejut. Itachi-nii datang dengan terengah engah memasuki kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu.

"Kau kenapa Otouto, kau mimpi buruk?",aku mengangguk.

"Ini minumlah", Itachi menyerahkan segelas air lalu aku meminumnya.

"Sudah baikkan?", aku mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, kau segera mandi aku tunggu di bawah untuk sarapan bersama kaa-san!", Itachi pergi dengan menutup pintu perlahan.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, aku putuskan untuk mengunjungi makan Naruto. Berharap menemukan kedamaian disana.

"Kau sudah mau pergi Sasuke?"

"Iya kaa-san,nanti aku akan pulang ke rumah dan makan malam bersama dengan kaa-san", tuturku.

"Baiklah, akan kaa-san masakan makanan kesukaanmu"

"Terimakasih, kaa-san", aku kecup pipinya kemudian pergi dengan mobilku.

Sesampainya di gerbang pemakaman Konoha, aku melihat mobil yang tempo hari mengunjungi bengkelku. 'bukankah mobil ini milik gadis ruby itu?', tanya dalam hati. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku menelusuri jalan yang menuju ke komplek pemakaman Naruto. Tapi aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri dihadapan nisan Naruto. Aku melanjutkan langkahku kemudian berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau kenal dengannya?", tanya gadis itu.

"Hn"

"Kau merindukannya?",

"Sangat."

"Kau tahu dia itu seorang Namikaze?", aku terdiam.

"Kau mengenalnya melebihi aku mengenalnya. Aku Naruko Uzumaki", gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke", aku membalas jabatan tangannya sesaat.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu, Sasuke!", dengan seulas senyum dia meninggalkanku.

**Deg...**

Aku seolah de javu dengan perkenalan ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apakah ini maksud dari ucapan Naruto? Tapi apakah secepat ini? Aku gila. Perasaan ini seolah aku menemukan lagi tempat untukku pulang. Apa aku berlebihan? Aku harap tidak. Tapi ini terasa sangat nyata.

Aku menatap sejenak wajahnya saat dia berbalik melihat kearahku. 'Naruto...', aku bergumam. Mereka begitu mirip, hanya saja iris ruby miliknya yang membedakan Naruto dan Naruko.

Tunggu...

Bahkan namanya juga begitu mirip. Inikah yang disebut fatamorgana nyata? Aku berharap tidak sedang bermimpi. Dia, Naruko sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Mungkin ini jalan untukku agar menjalani hidup normal. Tapi terbersit rasa enggan.

Aku tak ingin kembali menyakiti hati seorang gadis. Cukup. Sudah cukup aku bertindak arogan dan egois dengan keadaan sekitarku. Aku meletakkan bunga krissan kesukaannya.

"Semoga apapun yang kau inginkan dariku tidak membuatku melakukan kesalan yang sama, Naruto..."

.

.

.

**~End~**

**.**

**Holla minna... saya publish sekuelnya lagi... hehhee**

**Gomen ne, saya masih belum bisa update fic saya yang lain... karena saya update dikantor dan sedang bekerja. mohon masukannya ya minna-san.. Jika memang tidak suka atas cerita yang memasukkan chara fav-minna di fic ini, silahkan kembali dan tak usah dilanjutkan acara membacanya. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya.**

**Akhir kata RIVIEW PLEASE**

**salam,**

**Yoona Ramdanii**


End file.
